Detention Hall
by Harai
Summary: Didn't wanna post it. It was forced.


**Detention Hall**

**Written By: Harai and Yumi**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the InuYasha Cast

* * *

Detention sucked, really sucked. But what was worse was Inu Yasha and all his glorious sexiness was sitting next to me. The teacher was being a big pain in the ass and I was grumpy. Besides the fact that I had to get up extra early on a fucking Saturday to come here, but after that I had to go, as in, against my will, to my cousin's stupid graduation party. It's not all bad, my friend Yumi came with me to my idiotic detention, that I had no right to be here. I mean none of this was my fault. My friend Saraiyu decided to steal a shirt from six flags on our school field tripand, without knowlage of that, told me to put it on, and guess what happened? I got a one way ticket to Loserville USA...High school detention.

Yumi is starting to fall asleep writing something, and I almost have to start fighting the urge to push her off the chair. But none of that was necessary when Sesshomaru walked in. I swear that girl has a radar gun inside her head that attaches only to Sesshomaru. She's had a mad crush on him since middle school, but she won't admit it. I think Sess has a secret love for Yumi too, just by the way he looks at her. Even though those two constantly fight, and are evenly matched verbally and physically, they just fight to secretly get closer to each other. It's kind of ridiculously stupid, but that's them. Maybe someday they will admit they love each other and will live forever in each other's arms...Yeah, like that would ever happen...

"_I don't love him, Harai! And even if I did, hell would have to freeze over and that's not happening anytime soon."_ Yumi said sarcastically into my mind then threw a paper ball at me.

_"Hey! Get the hell outta my head!"_ I yelled mentally back. Yumi just laughed softly. I saw Sess pass Yumi a note and was a little curious as to what it said after Yumi began to laugh, successfully getting the teacher to glare at her. Yumi stopped laughing and stared back with more venom and ice. The teacher turned away quickly and seemed to be incredibly more pale and scared looking then normal. How the hell does she do that? I can do the same thing to the teacher, but not as fast or venomous.

"_I hate you"_ I say to her.

_"I know you love me." _she answers back with a smirk. She passed me the note Sess gave to her and I too, started to bust out laughing. That's when Inu Yasha decided to make his presance known, by rudely snatching the note from my grasp.

"Hey asshole! Give that back!" I screamed out loud then lunged at him from my seat. He just held it away with his one hand while the other tried to hold me back from getting it. He thought he had won because he smirked. Then I smirked too. Oh how wrong he was! The retard didn't even see it coming. I reached back and socked him in the back of the head. Everyone laughed as he fell to the floor, clear shock written all over his face. I grabbed the note from his hand and sat back down at my desk.

It was amazing. Even the great Sesshomaru cracked a smile when I hit him. I think he's starting to warm up to me. The only person he actually smiles to is Yumi. That's why I think they are made for each other, cause they are the same yet different. Confusing, I know, but it all works out in the end

_"It does not!" _Yumi defended herself.

_"Yumi" _I thought, _"I thought I told you to stay out of my head"_ I growled.

_"But I like it in your head." _Yumi pouted. And that's when Inu Yasha made his presance known once again by throwing things at my desk like the immature little boy he is. Ah! I sighed. You gotta love 'em. And I then started to throw them back.

That's when the all-out war began. On my side was Yumi, Sarai, Koni, and some girl sitting next to her. On Dufus's team was Sesshomaru some girl named Giriane, and a couple of random guys that showed up out of nowhere. We were hiding behind a flipped table that Yumi decided loudly that we needed; and we were out of ammo.

"Hey Harai! Go be your sluttish self and seduce Inu into giving us some ammo!" Yumi said, looking over the table. I pushed her over onto the floor and rolled my eyes but laughed with her.

"Why don't you go get some yourself Yumi!" I said mockingly.

"Grr...Fine! Why do I have to do everything!" and before you could blink, she was gone.

All was quiet, and things stopped being thrown. I peeked over the table but I couldn't see anything, but suddenly, Yumi's laughter could be heard on the other side of the classroom. Well all rushed over to see Yumi being pinned down and tickled mercilessly. She was trying to get away but was having trouble. She was trying to say "Stop!" and all I could do was laugh at her.

And I bet all of you are wondering where the teacher is through-out this whole thing ,aren't you? Well, after that little incident with Yumi he kinda ran off screaming about the walking dead. Oh, and I guess I forgot to mention that Yumi is a vampyre, and No, its not true that they can't come out in sunlight. Idiots. I'm a wolf-demon, and Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru are dog demons, although Inu is a half demon. But we won't mention that out loud. His ears are the most adorible things in the world. Well...besides pooka and little kittens with no tails. Anyways, as you can see, we are all a very lively bunch of teens that just can't wait to get out of this hell-hole. Speaking of which, I also forgot to mention, a few moments after Yumi was released. We all decided since there was no teacher we could leave, but as we all got to the door a very fat, ugly, mean women, no man, no, women...Okay, I don't know what exactally IT is, walked in and once again we were stuck...This bites ratballs...

* * *

A/n: ok. I thought this royally sucked. But since Yumi helped me co-write it, she's making me post it here...sighs and rubs bump on head


End file.
